


Baby Hammer,

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [37]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Gen, Letters, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy keeps a notebook as a series of letters to give to baby Hammer when he/she is older.





	1. 5th January 2018

_13:27_

_Baby Hammer,_

_Hi, it’s your papa here. I found this lovely notebook whilst looking around the airport with your daddy for a little something for Harper and Ford, your sister and brother. I loved it and decided I would keep this book as both a record of my pregnancy with you and as a series of letter to give you when you grow up. Your daddy and I have been together for nearly 2 years, having met at work. Just over a week ago, I found out that we were going to be having you and I have never been so happy!_

_I sit writing this on my wat to LA as Daddy and I have a busy weekend ahead of us. Hopefully it involves some relaxation too! I can’t wait to meet you._

_All my love,_

_Papa_

* * *

 

_22:37_

_Baby Hammer,_

_It’s been a busy day, even though 6 hours was spent on a plane! The media decided to play 20 questions when we landed in LA and it took us ages to dodge them. They’ll be so excited when they find out about you, I’m sure everyone will love you – although not as much as me and daddy! Speaking of those who love you, your big brother, Ford asked about you today. He’s glad you’re okay._

_I can’t wait to meet you. All my love,_

_Papa_

* * *

 

**23:02**

**Baby Hammer,**

**Daddy here, your papa just showed me this book and I love it. I can’t tell you how thrilled I am that you are going to join our family! Next week we’re going to see you again. I can’t wait to meet you either. Love, Daddy**


	2. 6th January 2018

09:49

Baby Hammer,

I had a lovely night’s sleep back in my own bed with daddy and Auntie Liz by my side. Harper asked about you again this morning – she can’t wait to meet you but it’s still going to be another 35 weeks before we get there.

Auntie Liz and I are going shopping later as you’re growing so much some of my clothes don’t fit anymore. She loves shopping so it could take hours! See you on the other side.

I can’t wait to meet you! All my love,

Papa

* * *

 

13:17

Baby Hammer,

I managed to guilt your daddy into coming shopping with me as he was going to spend time with your Uncle Nick but I couldn’t face the trip alone. I think we spent about 30 minutes shopping for me but Auntie Liz spent about 2 hours choosing things for herself, your brother and your sister. She also got some things for you but wouldn’t let me and daddy have a look.

You’re using up all my energy at the moment and I need to go to the BAFTAs tea party this afternoon and then daddy and I are going for a meal held by James Franco. I’m going to call your Grannie and see what she thinks I should do. I’ll let you know how things go.

I can’t wait to meet you, all my love,

Papa


End file.
